


A rough day

by promisingahurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Jocks, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stiles is a Tease, new kid, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new kid in school and Jackson wants to bang him against the wall.<br/>....Wait, no. He wants to bang his head against the wall. Yeah. That.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rough day

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I watch too much porn? Apparently there are a lot of fun things to do
> 
> [After Practice](http://ice-gay.com/466619/after-practice/)
> 
> ;)

Jackson let the water flow over his body and angrily scrubbed over his muscles, especially his aching side.

“God I _hate_ that new kid”, he growled.

From the corner of his eye he saw Danny leaning against the doorframe that separated the showers from the locker room.

“Stilinski?” he asked, lazily rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

“Yeah Stilinski! He’s puny and so _useless_!”

With another annoyed growl he stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and pushed past Danny to get to his locker. His best friend just chuckled as he turned to follow him.

“Oh come on Jax. He’s new and he’s had a rough day.”

Well. That was true enough. Every new student had usually a rough patch to get through, but fucking Stilinski had really gotten a shit ton of misfortune his way. He had been late and ended up in first period with Harris, who evidently hated the mouthy brat enough to immediately give him detention. On his first day, in his first class. And hell did the boy have a mouth on him. He was apparently on a mission to drive all teachers insane with his excessive off-topic ramblings. He got thrown out of class twice to ‘calm down’ until he explained that he had forgotten his Adderall that morning. That had been kind of fixed with a call and an embarrassing in-class visit from his Dad, who also turned out to be the new sheriff and had graced the students with a fun short speech on drugs, sex and drinking. With a groan Stiles had hid his face and Jackson had snorted at seeing the red tint of his ears, something weird pooling in his gut.

Unfortunately, during lunch, Stilinski messed up even worse: he tripped on air and spilled his food over Lydia. _Lydia._ The whole cafeteria had basically flinched on his behalf, while still eagerly watching in anticipation how she would dismember him. Jackson's muscles had been coiled tight, considering to offer Lydia a ride to her house to change clothes. Miraculously, after staring Stiles down for a while, she had just wrinkled her nose as he kept apologizing, then wordlessly turned on her heel, returning ten minutes later looking as brilliant as ever. Jackson could only guess that she had found something likeable in the boy. Probably his brains, since there were few people in this school who could match her intellect. In the end it was just a vague guess, because although Jackson had been in a relationship with her for quite a while, he never entirely grasped the mysterious ways of Lydia Martin.

All in all, the mole-dotted boy had (often literally) tripped through the day. And Jackson couldn’t help but watch that mesmerizing dance.

He had already been tempted to shove him against a locker _before_ the boy had asked coach to join the Lacrosse training (he had shared most of his classes that day with Stilinski and hell was he snarky, Jackson now probably had a sprain from rolling his eyes so hard), but now Jackson’s fingers twitched with the urge to hit the guy.

Despite his probable sprain, he rolled his eyes at Danny, wrapping the towel around his hips.

“He ran into me full speed. _Twice._ ”

Danny started grinning. Of course he had liked _that_.

“Yeah and I high fived him for it. _Twice._ ”

Of course.

Jackson huffed and raised his eyebrows at him. Admittedly, it was kind of impressive that Stilinski had managed to surprise him (although Jackson was still pondering if it had really been intentionally), but it was annoying as fuck. No one ran him over. _No one!_

Unfortunately, the slowly forming bruise on his ribs told a different story.

“Why are we friends again?”, he sighed when Danny just kept grinning at him despite his sour look.

His friend laced up his shoes and walked towards the door, only stopping to clap a hand on Jackson’s shoulder just as the door opened and Stilinski stumbled in with his gear. He growled and shoved him against the lockers as he tried to shimmy past.

Immediately honey colored eyes fixed him.

“What the hell dude?!”

Jackson just bared his teeth until Stilinski turned around with a huff and opened his locker. The hand on his shoulder tightened as Danny leaned in.

“Just cut him some slack, alright?”, he whispered.

Danny shot him another meaningful look while Jackson tried to not grind his teeth audibly. With a chuckle and a salute his friend left. Jackson barely noticed, his eyes fixed on the Stilinski kid who was busy pulling off the protective pads. He looked different than Jackson expected. Stiles had run around in baggy clothes all day, and the pads had done a good job of concealing his physique.

Stilinski turned his head and flicked his eyes over him when he caught him watching. He would never admit it, but his heart beat faster under the accessing gaze. Due to yearlong practice, his face stayed in what Lydia had fondly named his resting bitch face.

Frowning at the lack of reaction, Stilinski grabbed a shirt and threw it on the bench behind them. Jackson didn’t move, finding his gaze lingering on the long fingers now curling around the hem of his shirt. They were weirdly distracting. Like the blush on his neck, the moles or those pink lips.

Again the honey eyes flitted to him. Jackson only cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the locker. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t will himself to move.

“What?!”, the boy hissed but didn’t actually seem to wait for an answer, as he instead pulled off his shirt in one elegant move. Who knew he could do anything elegantly?

He bit his lips to drown out the noise of his surprised intake of air at the sight. The boy wasn’t lanky. Not at all. He was lean, sure, but not gangly. His small waist led up to broad shoulders, creating an almost ridiculous ratio for such a lean guy, his arms surprisingly muscular as well.

As the body moved Jackson pulled his gaze back up only to find the lips he had admired before twitching in amusement. For a moment his heart stopped, until Stilinski broke their eye contact. A voice inside of him screamed at him to finally fucking move and get the hell out of there, but he was frozen in place.

Suddenly Stilinski leaned forwards and hooked his fingers under the waistbands of his shorts, starting to slowly, _suspiciously slowly,_ pull them down. Jackson’s eyes followed every new inch of pale skin that was revealed. He gulped involuntarily at the sight of a jockstrap framing Stilinski’s round ass perfectly.

“Oh damn.”

The words had slipped from his mouth and he fucking hoped the boy hadn’t heard him. Stiles just bend down further. Jackson felt his dick twitch under the barely confining towel and his eyes went wide as he realized that the weird feeling that had followed him all day while watching Stilinski was good old-fashioned _arousal._ Oh damn sounded just about right.

Jackson tried to subtly adjust himself, but again: _towel._

“You should get rid of that.”

He jerked his head up in surprise, surprised to be caught and confused about _what_ he was supposed to get rid of. He had two snide remarks already on his tongue when he registered Stilinski prowling towards him. He bit his lips and gulped down the words, his heart hammering in his chest. Stilinski in turn licked his lips and didn’t break eye contact as he reached out towards the towel and pulled it out of Jackson’s grasp. Officially he will absolutely deny the whimper that escaped him as the hand lingered on his naked hip and lazily travelled towards his crotch.

Hell, this was embarrassing. Stiles was smirking devilishly and Jackson’s brain went offline.

With a snarl, he crossed the last distance, curled his hand into the hair at Stilinski’s nape and herded him with his body against the lockers. For a long moment he stared into the honey-colored eyes glinting with mischief. But when he saw the arrogant smirk on Stiles’ lips again, he growled and pressed his own lips against them in a hard kiss.

When he heard Stilinski moan against his lips he couldn’t help his own smirk. In retaliation, Stiles bit into his lips. Groaning, Jackson pressed forward, shoving one of his legs between the pale thighs, as their bare chests collided. Humming in satisfaction at feeling the hard line of Stiles cock rubbing against his own he swiped his tongue at the boy’s lower lip until he was granted access. Hungrily he deepened the kiss and Stilinski’s hands tugged at his hair to the point where it almost hurt.

His free hand found his way down to Stiles pert ass and he palmed it roughly, only pausing to roll his hips into the boys’ groin. They moaned in unison at the friction. Immediately he chased the feeling with another thrust, breaking the kiss to breathlessly bury his mouth in Stiles’ neck.

Suddenly he was pushed back with more force than he had would have expected and found himself tumbling onto the small bench. He growled, still stuck somewhere between surprise and annoyance, but Stilinski just tutted at him as he pulled the jockstrap off, revealing his hard dick. It was long and lean like the boy’s fingers, not thick, yet it hung heavy between the boy’s pale thighs. Dexterous fingers wrapped around the cock’s base, gripping it tightly, before tugging it once, twice. His gaze followed the movement, watching mesmerized how the mushroom head glistened after Stiles thumb swiped over it to spread a drop of precum.

Jackson licked his lips before his eyes flitted up. Stiles ridiculously long lashes cast shadows over his cheeks, his mouth hanging open as he cocked his head at him in question. He hesitated. He wanted the damn kid, much to his chagrin, but he preferred to be much more in control of the situation. Jackson would have loved to test just how much truth was to the promise of those spit-slick lips. Oh Stilinski would pay for this. Many, many times.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, taunting, and before he knew it, Jackson was on his knees in front of the infuriating brat, digging his hands into muscled thighs while leaning in, inhaling the scent of musk and sweat, not bothered by it in the slightest. Stiles removed his fingers and Jackson immediately licked up the hard length, smothering it with spit to slick it up, moving one of his hands to guide the cock towards his mouth. With determination he sunk down on the cock. He gave one hell of a blowjob, and if this was how this would go down he’d make Stilinski moan for him before this was over.

He pulled back, catching his breath, just to dive back forwards, ignoring the uneasiness of something poking at his throat. This would be a hell of a lot easier with a little warm up, but Jackson really didn’t have the patience for that right now. So he pushed past the discomfort and hollowed out his cheeks.

Stiles groaned and weaved his hand into Jackson’s locks, holding him down and pressing his nose into the soft skin above his cock. After a few moments filled with heavy gasps, Stiles loosened his hold and Jackson drew back enough to lick around the head, digging his tongue into the piss slit until the boy’s hips twitched under the ministrations. He inched forward again, treasuring the feeling of the heavy and hot flesh on his tongue before allowing him back in his throat.

Jacksons hands wandered back to Stiles’ ass cheeks and he pointedly pressed his nails into the soft flesh. Stilinski mewled, jerking his hips forwards. He looked up, meeting heavily hooded whiskey eyes, and did it again. Stiles grinned as he got the message. He tightened his grip again in Jacksons hair and fucked himself into his throat, not bothering to hold himself back as he snapped his hips forward quickly. Jackson held on to Stiles’ ass, feeling his own erection throb between his legs. He closed his eyes briefly at a particularly hard thrust before he removed one of his hands to palm his own cock.

Embarrassingly soon he felt the tingling sensation announcing his release was just a few strokes away. He mewled around the dick in his mouth until it was suddenly gone. He blinked in surprise until a hand tugged him upwards by his chin. Jackson grimaced at the aching in his knees from kneeling on the hard tiles, but followed the hand up.

He swallowed hard as he saw the lust burning in Stiles’ eyes, his head thrown back against the lockers. The kid pulled him forward into a brief sloppy kiss while he wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks. Again the moan and groan together, rutting against each other hard. Before long the tingling in his sack was back and he thrust harder as he chased his orgasm.

Stiles beat him to it. In fascination Jackson saw his face twist in pleasure, his moves becoming jerkier and hasty before he shot his load with a loud moan over both their torsos. When the long fingers vanished, Jackson whined a little, then wrapped his own fist around himself.

“Whoa.”

The word made him jerk around towards the door, his hand falling away from his still frustratingly hard dick.

Scott fucking McCall was standing there, gaping at them.

Well, fuck.

Sure everyone loved Danny and had long since accepted that he was gay, but Jackson just knew that he would get ridiculed for being bi. He could already hear all the variations of ‘you got a stick up your ass’-jokes in his mind.

“It's not what it looks like”, Jackson hissed annoyed, inching backwards until there was some distance between them, ignoring how Stiles' come was dripping down his chest.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the twitch of Stiles lips. The hellish smirk was back in place. That could mean no good. Jackson was proven right, when without breaking eye contact with Scott, Stiles gathered the come from his own body and licked it off his fingers provocatively. Scott made a weird aborted noise and Jackson did his best to not do the same. His dick twitched again.

Stiles finished sucking his fingers and chuckled as he smoothly pulled on his shorts and the shirt he had laid out, Scott just as frozen in place as Jackson. The cheeky boy cocked his head and fixes McCall again.

“Actually, yes, it is.”

With a wink he grabbed his stuff and sauntered past them both and out the door.

“Holy fuck.”

Jackson saw the unhidden lust in Scott’s eyes, whirled around and pinned him one-handedly against the wall.

“Don’t even think about it. That boy is _mine_.”

He expected the boy to nod sheepishly and comply, but there must have been something in the water today, because Scott just grinned as his eyes wander down Jackson’s chest and he pushed his hand to the side.

“You sure? If he were yours, he surely wouldn’t have left you hanging.”

He felt McCall’s warm hand wrap around his still hard length and jerks in surprise.

“That was your fucking fault McCall!” Jackson hissed, trying to ignore the thrumming in his lower belly when Scotts fingers moved subtly.

The guy chuckled and shook his head.

“No it wasn’t. I was standing there long enough to see that you’re a damn good cocksucker Whittemore”, he purred before he leaned forward, licking a stripe up his neck.

“And let me tell you, he knew I was there”, he whispered into his ear.

Jackson’s eyes went wide as he tried to back away, only to stumble yet again over the damn bench. His brain was seriously fried.

“Now”, Scott started as he pulled his pants down to reveal his thick cock, “if you want me to keep quiet, you better get to fucking work.”

Oh damn.


End file.
